Freezing: A Legendary Life
by SNHunter
Summary: Just a simple tale revolving around possible relationships Kazuya could have with the Legendary Pandora, the aunts he was never made aware of until just recently, set one year removed from the current point in the actual series timeline. Don't worry there's also going to be relationships between Kazuya and all your favorite girls from Freezing. I'm not leaving anyone out.
1. A Legendary Life I

Kazuya lets out a defeated sigh as she watches Su-Na give him strange lovey dovey smoochy looks. As if things weren't bad enough for him already, but now he had Su-Na, a supposed adult and leader of Chevalier Pandora, teasing him over a simple misunderstanding. Even one year later, making him a second year on the verge of graduating into third, and he still can't figure out what exactly he feels when he looks at or is around Cassandra, his so called aunt. That certain quality he couldn't put his finger on a year ago has been eluding him even with all the time he's spent with Cassandra and the other Legendary Pandora.

"You so want her, Kazuya-kun." Su-Na comments with a small giggle as Kazuya gives her an annoyed look. "Just admit it and tell Satellizer that it's over between the two of you. Oh, and while you're at it make sure to let Rana-chan know as well. Don't want to hurt the poor girl by leading her on." Kazuya's eyebrow twitches. He seems ready to bite out a nasty retort when Cassandra walks into the room, the two of them occupy, with Windy May and Teslad. "Oh, well speak of the devil." Su-Na chuckles and wiggles her fingers at Kazuya in a good-bye gesture before departing from the room quickly. Kazuya glares after her as she leaves. Windy May comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his shoulders embracing him.

"What was she talking about, Kazuya-kun?" Kazuya sighs and shakes his head. Cassandra, like usual, tilts her head as she watches Kazuya's movements. Teslad seems uninterested, but her eyes follow Kazuya's movements rather intently. Kazuya sighs again and turns around in Windy May's embrace. He locks eyes with her beautiful smiling face and can't help, but smile in return.

"She's just being her usual annoying self, is all." Kazuya replies with a small shrug wanting to get them off the subject. He doesn't need them harping on the issue and making things more annoying for him. Ever since all of this crazy shit his grandfather, Aoi Gengo, was into was laid out for him and he had to spend as much time as humanly, sometimes even more so, possible with the Legendary Pandora, his so called aunts he never knew he had, he'd grow quite affectionate towards them. Windy May most of all. The girl was just easy to talk to and just plain easy to hang around with. She was actually the one he'd spent the most time with over the past year. His grandfather would be greatly proud of him because this only made his twisted plans, at least in Kazuya's eyes, even easier to pull off. Not that he hadn't already implemented just about every aspect of his plans by now.

"If you say so, Kazuya-kun." Windy May pulls Kazuya closer to her and embraces him more tightly. Not tightly enough to hurt him, in anyway, but enough to show how much affection she has for him. His smile widens and he finally returns her embrace. She giggles as he does. Teslad crosses her arms over her chest and walks up to the two of them. Windy May and Kazuya turn their heads to look at her. She stares at them intently for a few seconds before raising her right hand and cupping Kazuya's cheek in it. Kazuya raises a brow at this gesture unsure if she's going to pinch the shit out of his cheek, for possibly no reason, like she did that time he bought her ice cream. Windy May giggles again and pulls away from Kazuya. "I guess Teslad wants her turn with you, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya chuckles slightly, but doesn't take his eyes off of Teslad.

"Um.." Kazuya begins attempting to feel out the situation. Teslad just continues to stare intently at him and cup his cheek, which is beginning to turn red from him being flustered. "Did you...um...need something from me...uh, Teslad-san?" The statement is barely out of his mouth when Teslad pinches his cheek. He cringes in pain, but says nothing more. Teslad doesn't remove her hand from his cheek. Kazuya gulps and thinks about how the hell he gets himself into this odd ball situations.

* * *

Kazuya, Windy May, Teslad and Cassandra walk through the campus of West Genetics heading towards the girls dorm. Windy May has her left arm looped with Kazuya's right and they hold hands as they walk. If no one knew any better they'd think the two of them were a couple not just an aunt holding hands with her adorable little nephew. Kazuya rubs his cheek with his left hand the one he barely managed to keep from both Teslad and Cassandra, much to their disappointment. Not that anyone could really tell they're disappointed by looking at them as they walk a couple of steps behind Kazuya and Windy May.

First, second and third years alike pass by them, but don't find the four of them walking together the least bit strange. All the limiters and Pandora just greet Kazuya and Windy May kindly as they pass by them. Kazuya and Windy May return the greetings the former with mild embarrassment and the latter with her usual upbeat chipper demeanor. Teslad and Cassandra just give each person a quick glance before returning their gazes back to the back of Kazuya's head. None of the students pay it any mind and just smile at them or say a greeting of some sort before continuing on their way.

"I still can't get use to this. Even after nearly a year of this." Kazuya says with a small sigh. "It just feels to weird." Windy May tilts her head to look Kazuya in the eye. Her smile never slipping from her face as her long pig tails flutter in the slight breeze.

"Get use to what, Kazuya-kun?" Kazuya chuckles and stops walking. Windy May stops on a dime beside him. Cassandra and Teslad do the same behind him. The one good thing about walking with his aunts Kazuya never has to worry about them practically bowling him over if he just stops abruptly. That's something he liked about walking around with them no fear of getting accidentally bruised and battered. Well, at least while walking.

"This, Windy May-chan." Windy May's smile drops from her face and she gives Kazuya a confused look. Cassandra and Teslad exchange glances before settling their gazes back upon Kazuya. "Practically, walking everywhere with the three of you." Windy May giggles and her smile returns to her face.

"I thought you loved walking around with us, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya gives her a small smile before continuing on towards the girls dorm. Windy May picks up barely a fraction of a second after he does. Cassandra and Teslad exchanging glances one more time before falling back into step behind them. Kazuya stares off into the distance at the enlarging girls dorm.

"I do. Really, I do." Kazuya begins as he nods a greeting to a second year Pandora and her limiter. "I just find it kinda weird to be walking around on campus with my aunts, you know." Windy May giggles.

"Do you want us to leave you alone, on campus?" Windy May pauses to give Kazuya time to reply. When he remains silent she picks up where she left off. "If you do I can get Cassandra and Teslad," Cassandra and Teslad snap their gazes to the back of Windy May's head, but Windy May pays them no mind and continues, "To stop following you around." Kazuya's eyes widen and he attempts to stammer something out. Before he can manage to do so they cross paths with Cleo and Rana.

"Ah." Rana chirps with a bright smile upon her pretty face, her blackish blue braided hair swaying behind her. "Kazuya-kun. I was just about to come and find you, de arimasuka." Kazuya smiles half halfheartedly at Rana. Cleo raises a brow and places her right hand on her hip. Cleo, having already graduated from West Genetics and verging on the end of her first year within the ranks of the Chevalier, is one of the only former third years that visits West Genetics on what one might call a regular basis. At least for one who has to be put through her paces as a new Chevalier member.

"Something the matter, Kazuya-san?" Cleo inquires as Kazuya looks over her Chevalier attire with a look akin to a car enthusiast looking over the sleek paint finish of a sweet ride. Rana tilts her head when Kazuya makes no move to reply to Cleo.

"Kazuya-kun, de arimasu?" Kazuya continues to stare until Windy May gives his hand a gentle squeeze. Kazuya shakes his head.

"Huh...? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Cleo chuckles, Windy May giggles, Cassandra and Teslad intently stare at Kazuya's face and Rana tilts her head in other direction. "Nothings wrong, Cleo-senpai. Just conversing with my aunts or I guess just one of them." Cleo chuckles and Windy May giggles once more. Kazuya rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Rana suddenly slides forward with a scrutinizing look upon her face. Kazuya raises a brow at her actions. Rana tilts her head and seems to practically scan Kazuya's face like some sort of android. Not that anyone would expect Rana to know what an android is.

"What happened to your face, Kazuya-kun? It's all red, de arimasuyo." Kazuya quickly slaps his hand over his red cheek and looks away from Rana.

"Nothing happened." Rana narrows her eyes at the side of Kazuya's head before turning her stare on each of his aunts in turn. Windy May smiles brightly at her as Cassandra and Teslad stare practically devoid of emotions at her. Rana looks away from them back at Kazuya. She moves to the side to look at his face, but he turns his head once more and hides it partially behind Windy May's head. Rana crosses her arms over her chest and pouts at Kazuya. Cleo chuckles again and places one of her hands upon Rana's right shoulder.

"Leave him be, Rana. If he doesn't want to talk about it then you shouldn't push." Rana puffs up her cheeks and looks away. "Come on, Rana. Let's go get our spar on." Kazuya peaks out from behind Windy May's head when he hears this. Rana sighs and nods her head turning away from Kazuya and his aunts. Kazuya turns his head to watch Cleo and Rana head off in the direction of the arena.

"I'll come watch you two when I'm done with Satella-senpai. Okay, Rana?" Kazuya shouts out after them after their a dozen or so feet away. Rana stops and looks over her shoulder with a big bright smile upon her face.

"Okay, de arimasuka." Rana looks forward and continues on her way to the arena with Cleo by her side. Kazuya smiles and then turns to continue on towards the girls dorm. Windy May giggling as she walks along with him. Cassandra and Teslad once again falling into step, a couple of steps, behind them.


	2. A Legendary Life II

Kazuya and his aunts all stand in front of the door to Satellizer's dorm room. Kazuya looks at Windy May and then over his shoulder at Cassandra and Teslad. Both of them stand staring at him with eyes, seemingly, devoid of emotion that seem to be piercing his very soul. He just sighs and rubs his cheek quickly before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Windy May-chan." Windy May tilts her head to look at Kazuya. Kazuya looks at her and doesn't hesitate in what he says next. "Can you take the others and keep them away for at least an hour." Windy May's smile widens and she giggles.

"Understood, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya smiles at her as she lets go of his hand and separates their entwined arms. Windy May then turns to Cassandra and Teslad. Both of them shift their piercing gazes from Kazuya to her, for a mere second, before shifting them back to the back of Kazuya's head. "Come along now, ladies. Kazuya-kun needs some alone time, okay?" Cassandra and Teslad exchange glances before looking at Windy May. Windy May's smile is gone and she's giving them a deadly serious look. They exchange glances once more before turning to walk down the hall.

"Thanks, Windy May-chan." Kazuya gives Windy May an appreciative smile. Windy May smiles back and then turns on her heel to head towards Cassandra and Teslad who have stopped to wait on her. Kazuya watches his aunts leave before turning back to Satellizer's dorm room door. With a bright smile forming on his face Kazuya knocks.

* * *

Satellizer sits on the edge of her bed with her hands clasped in her lap. She had seen Kazuya coming with his aunts from her window that faces the front side of the girls dorm. They had already agreed to meet, in the privacy of her room, a couple of hours after classes let out. She just didn't think he'd be coming with three of his four aunts. It wasn't unusual for him to be seen with at least Windy May, Teslad and Cassandra, at least not at this point in his second and her third year at West Genetics, but she really wished he had come alone like they had agreed. She lets out a small sigh and looks down at her lap.

"Any second now he'll be knocking at my door with Windy May-san on his arm and the other two behind him." Satellizer jumps, slightly, startled by the knock at her door. With a small defeated sigh she rises from her bed as she calls out. "Coming, Kazuya-kun." She reaches her door, takes in a deep breath and mustering the best smile she can she grasps the handle and pulls the door open. To her surprise she finds only Kazuya standing in the hallway with a big bright smile on his face.

* * *

Windy May walks away from the girls dorm behind Cassandra and Teslad. She knows that Teslad will obey her and just keep away from Kazuya until she says otherwise, but Cassandra will attempt to go back to Kazuya the first chance she gets. It makes it a pain, but she knows she needs to keep her sister from their nephew. It's been this way ever since they were allowed to mingle with the rest of West Genetics, by Kazuya's side, back when it was unbelievably awkward for Kazuya.

As they walk along the pathway Windy May's eyes widen as a thought hits her. Her smile widens as she picks up her pace and walks past Cassandra and Teslad. Windy May stops a few feet in front of them facing them. Cassandra and Teslad stop and stare at Windy May. Cassandra shows some curiosity, while Teslad looks on at Windy May with her usual look.

"I've got a great idea." Cassandra and Teslad tilt their heads. "We should go and see how Rana-chan and Cleo-chan's spar is going." Teslad turns her head to look in the direction of the arena. Cassandra turns slightly and looks back towards the girls dorm.

"I want...to go where...Kazuya is." Windy May shakes her head and sighs, but her smile doesn't fall away just shrinks a little. Teslad doesn't look away from the direction of the arena.

"I know you do, Cassandra." Windy May begins, drawing Cassandra's attention back to her. "I want to be near him as well, but you have to understand that he needs time away from us." Cassandra stares at Windy May as Teslad turns her gaze away from the direction of the arena. Windy May locks eyes with Cassandra hoping that this time she's able to get through to her.

"No..." Windy May sighs and shakes her head as Cassandra turns to head back towards the girls dorm. Windy May glances at Teslad. When she sees that Teslad is not going to follow after Cassandra she moves passed her to stop Cassandra. Windy May reaches out and grasps Cassandra's right arm gently. Cassandra stops and looks back at her.

"I've said it before and will say it again." Cassandra looks down with a sad smile upon her face as Windy May begins. "You can't smother him, Cassandra. I know you love him. Teslad, Lucie and I do as well, but we understand the need to let him have time to himself. Let him develop his relationships without us constantly hanging off him. Why is it that you can't do this as well?" Windy May stops there waiting to see what she gets out of Cassandra. Cassandra just looks up at Windy May with her sad smile. "You know he loves you. You know he won't forsake you or anyone of us. This past year should have told you all of that, Cassandra." Cassandra looks back towards the girls dorm before turning in the direction of the arena.

* * *

"I wish we could have more time like this." Satellizer comments softly as she snuggles deeper into Kazuya's embrace. The two of them lay on Satellizer's bed. Kazuya resting with his back up against her bed's headboard both his arms wrapped around her as she lays against his chest. Kazuya smiles and tightens his embrace on Satellizer pulling her closer to him. "It just won't last once Windy May-san loses her hold on Cassandra-san."

"Let's not talk about Cassandra, okay." Kazuya sighs. "Let's just enjoy this time together. If it happens to end with my smothering aunt flying through the window, door or wall then so be it." Kazuya finishes with a grin on his face. Satellizer giggles.

"Alright, Kazuya-kun. I just hope she doesn't," she puts heavy emphasize on the word doesn't, "Smash through anything." Kazuya laughs. He then looks down at her locking gazes with her. She blushes fiercely. Kazuya's grin turns into a warm smile as he lowers his face towards hers. She returns his smile with a similar one as she lifts herself up to meet him. Their lips meet and they sure a passionate, but tender kiss.

* * *

Windy May, Cassandra and Teslad approach the entrance to the West Genetics Campus arena. Most of the time Pandora of West Genetics would use the training arena for sparring matches, but when previous third years such as: Arnett, Cleo, Ticy and Elizabeth make visits it becomes a big thing. Windy May stops and looks in the direction of the girls dorm. Cassandra and Teslad stop as well and look back at her. Cassandra takes the direction she's looking in as a sign they can go back and proceeds to walk away from the arena. Windy May looks back towards the arena to find only Teslad standing in front of the entrance. Windy May gives Teslad an inquiring look and Teslad gestures towards Cassandra walking away.

"You know you could stop her, Teslad." Windy May says with a heavy sigh. Though, her smile doesn't leave her beautiful face. She's about to go after Cassandra when she sees Lucie appear beside her. Windy May sighs in relief before turning back to Teslad. "See. That's called being helpful, Teslad." Teslad tilts her head and then walks past Windy May towards Cassandra being lead back to the arena by a stern faced Lucie. "Sure. Now she attempts to help." Windy May mutters to herself as she sighs again and awaits her three sisters.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear Cleo-senpai is back." Satellizer states as she walks out of her bathroom in just her black lace bra and panties. Kazuya chuckles as he trails his eyes over her body.

"I actually ran into her and Rana before getting here." Kazuya states nonchalantly as he leans back on Satellizer's bed to gaze up at her beautiful face framed by her golden hair. Satellizer raises a brow as she picks up her glasses.

"If you already saw them why didn't you tell me, Kazuya-kun?" Kazuya gives her a confused look. Satellizer doesn't say anything more she just heads towards her closet to pick out something to wear. Getting over his confusion Kazuya pouts slightly.

"What, no sexy sashay?" Satellizer doesn't even look back at him. He sighs and gets up off the bed. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist as she looks between two different styles of tops both in the same dark red color. "I can't help, but notice you get angry at me rather quickly these days."

"I'm not angry at you, Kazuya-kun." Satellizer begins as she places one of the tops back inside her closet and proceeds to finger through pairs of jeans. Kazuya sighs and rests his head on her right shoulder the side the top is currently being held in.

"You don't do the sexy underwear sashay when you're angry with me." Satellizer stops fingering her jeans and glances at Kazuya out of the corner of her eye.

"I also don't do it when I'm annoyed with you." She removes both of Kazuya's hands from her waist and then grabs a pair of jeans. Kazuya doesn't place his hands back just lets them hang at his sides in defeat. He almost falls into the closet when Satellizer pulls away from him and turns to walk to her bed.

"What's wrong? Seriously, Satella-chan." Kazuya inquires with the best puppy dog pout he can muster up, which in his case is pretty damn good. He learned it from Windy May after all so how could it not be. Satellizer doesn't look at him she just unbuttons her jeans and begins to slip them on. "Come on, Satella-chan. At least look at me." Kazuya whines as he increases his puppy dog pout.

"Not a chance. I know you're giving me that damn puppy dog pout of yours, Kazuya-kun." Satellizer says as she buttons up her jeans and picks up her top in her right hand and pulls off her glasses with her left. "You know all to well I'm weak against that look of yours." Kazuya sighs and drops the puppy dog pout as Satellizer holds her glasses out behind her. Kazuya chuckles and takes them from her.

"Seriously, though. Why did you want me to tell you?" Kazuya asks as he watches Satellizer pull on her top. He remains quiet as she pulls it all the way down and adjusts it to fit the way she wants. "This shouldn't be such a big deal. Cleo-senpai has come to visit before." Kazuya hands Satellizer her glasses as she flips her hair out from underneath her top.

"I know, but this time Rana finally talked her into a sparring match." Satellizer turns to face Kazuya as she puts her glasses on. "She's been going on about for over a week now. Didn't you know?" Kazuya looks away towards the window.

"I haven't really talked with Rana casually since well..." Kazuya trails off and walks over to the window. He leans on the chair at Satellizer's desk as he stares off into the distance. Satellizer looks on at him with a sad smile on her face. Kazuya sighs once again and pulls off the chair. He turns to face Satellizer as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "And here I'm in my school attire. Couldn't get my aunts away long enough to change." Satellizer giggles and moves closer to him. "I take it the entire school or at least all the third years are convening in the arena."

"That's right and you looked so confused before." Kazuya chuckles and wraps his left arm around Satellizer's waist.

"Was I now. I didn't notice." Kazuya chuckles once more as Satellizer giggles. "Do I have time to go and get changed? Or are we heading over there now?"

"Up to you, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya shrugs and slides away from Satellizer heading for her dorm room door.

"I doubt anyone will care what I show up in." Kazuya pauses by the door his hand poised on the door handle. "Unless you have an issue with me showing up in my school attire." Satellizer shakes her head and walks over to him as he turns the handle and opens the door.

"I think you look adorable in your school uniform, Kazuya-kun." Satellizer says with a coy smile as she caresses his face with her hand and brushes her hip against his as she passes through the doorway.

"Alright, then. School attire it is." Kazuya says with a chuckle as he leaves the room pulling the door closed behind him.


	3. A Legendary Life III

The moment Kazuya and Satellizer walk into the West Genetics Arena they're hit with the full force of not only the sheer magnitude of the match going on, but the sheer intensity of the students and sensei alike. Kazuya stares in awe as he watches Rana and Cleo, yes even Cleo, trade gauntlet covered punches with each other in the Pandora Transcended state. Large bright white wings of pure plasma-tic energy, as all Pandora past, present and future are now given plasma stigmata, stem from both Rana and Cleo's backs. Kazuya and Satellizer are unable to take their eyes off the two Pandora. They stand stock still in utter silence gazing upon this beautiful yet fierce match.

* * *

Windy May, Cassandra, Teslad and Lucie watch the proceedings with a form of mild intrigue. It isn't until both Rana and Cleo enter the Pandora Transcended state that the four sisters become completely absorbed into the match. Not long after the two enter the state Windy May catches sight of Kazuya and Satellizer entering the arena. With a huge smile upon her beautiful face Windy May jumps to her feet and begins waving her arms frantically trying to get Kazuya's attention.

Cassandra notices Windy May's odd behavior and looks out across the arena. She spots Kazuya watching the proceedings not far from the entrance of the arena. Less than a second later she too is up on her feet waving her arms just as, if not even more, frantically than Windy May. Windy May stops and looks at Cassandra like she has grown not just a second head, but a third one as well. Lucie and Teslad exchange stern looks before gazing intently in the direction Cassandra is looking in. The two of them spot Kazuya and then look back at Cassandra who has gotten even more animated in her waving.

* * *

Kazuya continues to watch the match in a trance like state. He's snapped back to reality by an odd sight, even for West Genetics or for someone that's seen human form nova up close, his aunt Cassandra waving her arms around like she was some sort of escaped lunatic from the insane asylum.

"I don't even want to know what's going through her head." Kazuya mutters to himself as he takes Satellizer's hand and proceeds to walk further into the arena. Satellizer gives him a curious look as she gives herself up to him and follows along behind him.

* * *

Windy May smiles as she sees Kazuya and Satellizer making their way through the arena stands towards them. She turns back to Cassandra and places both her hands on the awkward looking woman's arms. Cassandra's body stops moving as she looks down at Windy May.

"You can stop now, Cassandra. Kazuya-kun is coming." Cassandra lowers her arms to her sides. Windy May points towards Kazuya. "See. He's half way here. You can sit back down now, okay." Cassandra looks at Windy May again as she seats herself back beside Lucie. Lucie gives her a short glance before placing her gaze upon the approaching Kazuya and Satellizer. Teslad does the same from her seat beside Lucie.

"Kazuya...-kun..." Cassandra softly says as a smile forms upon her lips. Windy May's smile widens and she turns to settle her gaze upon Kazuya. Lucie and Teslad look at Cassandra. Lucie lets a small smile grace her lips. Teslad's expression remains the same as usual, but a small shimmer can be seen within her eyes. The smile fades from Lucie's lips as she turns her gaze back upon Kazuya and Satellizer. Teslad does the same.

* * *

Kazuya sighs as he draws closer to his four aunts. Satellizer gives him another curious look as she walks beside him through the area in front of the first row of seats.

"What's wrong, Kazuya-kun?" Kazuya glances at Satellizer quickly before returning his gaze back to his aunts. Satellizer peers through her glasses in the direction Kazuya is staring in. After a few moments she spots Kazuya's aunts seated and staring at the two of them as they draw closer.

* * *

Windy May stands up as Kazuya and Satellizer approach their seats. Cassandra does the same, but Lucie places a hand on her left arm. Putting a little bit of pressure on it Lucie gets Cassandra to sit back down. Windy May gives Lucie a nod of appreciation. Lucie replies with a small smile. Kazuya stands just behind Windy May looking on with mild curiosity at the proceedings. Windy May turns to him smiling as usual.

"You can have my seat, Kazuya-kun. I'm sure Cassandra would appreciate you being close to her." Kazuya gives Windy May a small smile before moving to sit in her offered seat. Satellizer doesn't move from her spot and Kazuya's arms is wretched a tad painfully. "Something wrong, Satella-chan?" Windy May inquires with a tilt of her head.

"No. Nothing's wrong, Windy May-san." A small pouts graces Windy May's lips. Kazuya attempts to move closer to Satellizer, but is stopped by Cassandra taking hold of his left wrist. Satellizer snakes her hand out of Kazuya's grasp with a small smile. Cassandra glances at her before pulling Kazuya towards her. Kazuya falls awkwardly onto part of his seat, his seat's arm rest and his aunts rather ample bust. At that very moment Su-Na pops up from a spot a few rows behind them and starts making wolf whistles. Satelllzer manages to avert her gaze from Windy May's escalating puppy dog pout to look up in Su-Na's direction as do many other members of the audience.

"Fuck." Kazuya mutters out underneath his breath as he shifts himself off Cassandra into his seat. "Here we go again with this shit." Su-Na lands in front of Kazuya with a huge grin upon her face.

"Finally letting you're true feelings out, huh Kazuya-kun." Windy May drops her attempts to get Satellizer with her awesome puppy dog pout and turns to face Su-Na. Satellizer stares with confusion written all over her face and in her eyes.

"Leave my adorable Kazuya-kun alone, Su-Na-chan." Kazuya groans upon hearing that and he holds his right hand out towards Satellizer in a "please save me gesture". Before Su-Na can make some form of response or torment Kazuya further the arena shakes.


	4. A Legendary Life IV

Kazuya's eyes widen as he sees bright white wings of plasma-tic energy spread out behind Satellizer right at the moment the sound of a massive impact resonates throughout the arena. Windy May's smile falls from her face as she sees Rana get sent flying through the air in a tight arc. Her trajectory sending her straight for them. Windy May whips around and places herself between Kazuya and the oncoming Rana, who's Transcended wings seem to be going out of control. Satellizer slides to her right and places herself between the oncoming Rana and Su-Na. She then springs upwards to attempt to lessen Rana's impact among the students in the area. Cassandra rises from her seat and moves to cover both Windy May and Kazuya from any possible harm.

"Teslad." Lucie begins already up and moving. "Help me clear out more of the students." Lucie didn't really have to say anything as Teslad was already in motion and carrying two students to a save distance. Lucie has just carried a strangler out of harms way when Rana slams into Satellizer's back causing the arena to shake once more from the impact.

"This is insane...Is this what Transcending does...?" Kazuya barely gets this statement out when Satellizer, due to the impact from Rana colliding with her, slams into Cassandra. Cassandra's body takes the brunt of the impact with seemingly unparalleled ease, but it doesn't keep Kazuya from being smothered by Windy May's modest sized bust. Windy May's eyes widen and she stares at the top of Kazuya's head with worry etched all over her beautiful face.

* * *

Kazuya groans as he rises to a seated position in a hospital bed in the West Genetics Recovery Center. He rubs his forehead as he lets out another groan.

"Ah." Kazuya shifts his head to look in the direction of the voice. A small smile comes to his lips as he sees Windy May sitting on the edge of the bed across from him. "I was so worried, Kazuya-kun." Windy May hops off the bed and practically floats over to Kazuya's bedside.

"What in the hell happened..." Kazuya mumbles out as he shakes his head. He groans once more and the look of worry increases on Windy May's face. Her eyes look glossy like she's about to cry. Kazuya looks about the room before settling his gaze upon Windy May. "Where are the others?" He inquires softly as he places a hand upon Windy May's shoulder. His eyes widen and he leaps from the bed practically knocking Windy May over in the process. "Where's Rana!? Is she alright!?"

"She's fine, Kazuya-kun." Windy May begins in a soothing voice as she stabilizes herself and straights up to her full height. She reaches out her arms and wraps them around Kazuya's shoulders pulling him backwards into her embrace. "She was a little disoriented from the length and intensity of the spar coupled with the impact of that final blow. That's why her Transcended wings were going haywire." Kazuya lets out a heavy sigh of relief upon hearing Windy May say that and he falls backwards further into her embrace. Windy May smiles softly and hops backwards onto Kazuya's hospital bed. They've barely laid there for a few seconds when Satellizer followed closely by Cassandra practically barrel into the recovery room.

"Kazuya-kun..." Cassandra and Satellizer call out at the same time. Cassandra and Satellizer exchange glances at this. Kazuya stiffens from the loudness and only relaxes when Windy May tightens her embrace and pulls him tighter against her. Windy May turns a small glare upon the two blondes.

"Will you two keep it down. You're not helping Kazuya-kun, at all." Both of the blondes stare down at the floor and fidget. Windy May drops her glare and a small smile comes to her lips. "Now if you can remain calm you can come over here and sit with us." Both blondes raise their heads and slowly walk towards the recovery bed. "Good girls." Kazuya chuckles softly as he snuggles deeper into Windy May's embrace.

* * *

"You sure you're alright, Rana?" Cleo asks the smaller girl with concern dripping from her voice as they make their way towards the recovery center with Lucie, Teslad and Su-Na.

"I'm fine, Cleo-senpai. It was a fluke accident, de arimasu." Rana replies with a bright cheery smile. Cleo continues to stare at her with concern. "Honestly, I'm fine, de arimasuka."

"Alright, but I can't help worrying about you." Cleo lets out a small sigh as the recovery center comes into view ahead of them. Lucie places a hand upon Cleo's shoulder. Cleo glances at her.

"It's understandable and commendable to be worried about your kouhai after such an event." Lucie looks at Rana and her cheery upbeat smile and movements. "Though, you should not worry yourself when Eliza-san has said she is well." Cleo sighs and nods her head right as Teslad dashes past them. She almost takes the doors of the recovery center of their hinges as she passes through them into the building.

"What's gotten into her, de arimasuyo?" Lucie shrugs and walks past the some what confused Rana into the building. Cleo and Rana exchange glances before following Lucie inside. Su-Na scratches her cheek as she follows after Cleo and Rana.

* * *

The doors to Kazuya's recovery room open and to Satellizer's surprise, as she's the one facing the door way from her spot seated on the right side of Kazuya's bed, Arnett, dressed in casual clothes instead of her chevalier attire, stands in the door way. Arnett raises a brow at the scene that presents itself to her. Kazuya is nestled in Windy May's embrace upon the bed. His head nestled in the valley between her breasts. Cassandra lays sideways upon the bed, her back to the door way, with her left arm draped across Kazuya's chest and Windy May's arms. Her body is pressed as closely to Windy May and Kazuya as possible. Satellizer seems like the odd one out as she's barely seated upon the bed down by Kazuya's feet.

"Imagine my surprise when I get on campus and the whole place is a mad house." Cassandra glances over her shoulder at Arnett before turning her head back to Kazuya and snuggling even closer, if that's even possible at this point, to him. Windy May cranes her neck to look over Cassandra at Arnett. She gives her a small smile in greeting. Kazuya let's out a small groan and Windy May squeaks as she rushes to readjust herself to make Kazuya comfortable again. "Yet here I find Kazuya being treated like a king. What's up with this scenario?"

No one is able, more likely not willing, to give a response before Teslad comes barreling through the doors of the recovery room knocking Arnett into the wall. Teslad doesn't even acknowledge the fact that she practically rammed Arnett into a solid wall, she just rushes to the foot of Kazuya's bed. Kazuya is awake now and staring at his violet haired aunt standing across from him. He notices she's not looking at him, but intently at Satellizer. Kazuya shifts his head to gaze upon Satellizer. "I think she wants you to get up so she can sit." Satellizer snaps her head towards Kazuya. He just gives her a small smile.

"Really, Kazuya-kun. I barely have any of you for myself as it is." Satellizer says this with a pout on her lips. Kazuya chuckles and then lets out a small sigh.

"She's my aunt, Satella-chan. What do you want me to do?" Satellizer lets out a defeated sigh and gets up from the bed. Teslad tilts her head as Satellizer moves away.

"All yours, auntie Teslad..." Satellizer mutters as she gestures to the edge of the bed. Arnett raises a brow as she smooths out the last of the wrinkles in her long sleeved dark purple top before sliding her hands into the pockets of her form fitting dark jeans.

"Am I missing something here?" Satellizer snaps her gaze to Arnett before walking around Kazuya's bed towards her. Arnett remains quiet as Satellizer approaches her and then walks right past her out of the room. Arnett sighs. "Alright then seems I am missing something. Want to fill me in, Kazuya? Or are you to busy enjoying the smothering your aunts are giving you?"

* * *

Rana, Cleo and Su-Na are making their way through the halls of the recovery center heading towards Kazuya's room when Satellizer rushes past the three of them with her head down. Rana turns when she catches a hint of what sounds like sobbing.

"Satella-san was crying, de arimasu." Rana comments with utter worry in her tone. "Do you think Kazuya-kun..." Rana trails off and dashes down the hallway towards Kazuya's room. Cleo hesitates looking between the receding form of Satellizer and Rana. Su-Na places her hand upon Cleo's shoulder.

"Go with Rana-chan. I'll go after her, okay?" Cleo nods her head and dashes off down the hall after Rana. Su-Na lets out a sigh as she turns and dashes down the hallway after Satellizer. "The drama that follows these kiddies around or do they produce it?" Su-Na shrugs as she goes around the corner Satellizer almost hit earlier.

* * *

Lucie walks into Kazuya's recovery room to find Kazuya snuggled up as tightly as possible with all three of her sisters. On top of that she finds a slightly annoyed Arnett standing at the foot of Kazuya's bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't ignore me, Kazuya. I know you're awake." Teslad turns a rather harsh stare upon Arnett. Arnett doesn't flinch. She matches Teslad's stare with one of her own. Lucie lets out an exasperated sigh grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, even Kazuya. Though, Kazuya doesn't show it as he keeps his eyes closed not wanting to be in the middle of a fight at this moment in time. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Arnett turns her harsh stare upon Lucie.

Lucie continues to stare at Arnett with her usual stern, but nearly devoid of emotion expression. "I'm only here to see how Kazuya is doing. That is all." Lucie walks further into the room. "You may carry on with your verbal harassment, if you wish, but know this if it goes beyond that I will take action against you." Lucie walks behind Arnett and then past Teslad, who continues to stare harshly at Arnett, to come to a stop by Kazuya's head. Arnett sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as Lucie gazes down upon Kazuya's seemingly sleeping face.

"All I wanted was some information." Arnett begins as she avoids staring directly at Teslad. "I don't know what's going on. And people constantly flying in here and smothering Kazuya isn't helping me right now. Hell I don't think it's even helping him." Windy May jerks slightly and looks up at Arnett.

"Oh, you're still here. I'm sorry I must have dozed off." Windy May gives Arnett a bright sleepy smile. She rubs her eyes before noticing that Teslad seems to be staring at Arnett. "Is Teslad bothering you, Arnett-chan?" Teslad averts her gaze from Arnett and turns it on to Windy May, only it's not as harsh. Before Arnett can reply Rana comes flying into the room. She's followed seconds later by a flustered Cleo.

"Is Kazuya-kun alright, de arimasuka?" Rana blurts out the moment she comes to a halt an inch from Arnett. Windy May lets out a cute yawn, which makes Kazuya's mouth twitch slightly upwards in a partial grin.

"He's fine, Rana. He's faking being asleep, but he's fine." Arnett states without even looking at Rana. Rana and Cleo let out sighs of relief. "Cleo? What are you doing here?" Arnett inquires once again not looking at her words target.

"Visiting, mostly. Though, I did spar with Rana." Arnett grins and laughs. Rana looks between the two of them confused. Windy May shifts to get comfortable again and begins to nod off. Teslad shifts her gaze from Windy May's face to Kazuya's. Lucie hasn't bothered to take her eyes off her nephew. Cassandra is snoring softly snuggled tightly against Windy May and Kazuya.

"How'd she take the whole Transcended State." Arnett asks Cleo with a wide grin. The look of confusion drops from Rana's face. Cleo chuckles and grins at Arnett.

"She was pleasantly surprised. Weren't you, Rana." Rana giggles softly and nods her head. Arnett chuckles. Lucie looks up from Kazuya's face.

"If you are going to have this conversation please do it outside." Lucie goes back to gazing upon Kazuya's face. Arnett sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose once again.

"Alright, but make sure you tell Kazuya that I want to know what's been going on. Understood?" Lucie doesn't look away from Kazuya, but nods her head in understanding. "Good." Arnett turns to Rana and Cleo. "Ladies let's give the doting aunts some alone time with their adorable little nephew." Cleo nods her head. Rana glances at Kazuya all snuggled up with his aunts before nodding her head as well. The three of them head for the door. Rana takes one last look, over her shoulder, as Cleo and Arnett leave the recovery room.

"Kazuya-kun...de arimasu..."


	5. A Legendary Life V

Kazuya's eyes flutter open and they're greeted with near pitch black darkness. Kazuya lays still looking up at what he knows is the ceiling of his recovery room, even without being able to see it, to wait for his eyes to adjust to the low levels of light from the window. He tries to raise his right arm up to scratch an itch on the right side of his head, but he finds it's being restricted. He lets out a small sigh as his eyes finally begin to adjust and he wonders why he feels so damn warm.

"Do I have a fever?" He mutters to himself as his eyes fully adjust and he can finally make out his surroundings. He decides to first check and see what's got his arm pinned down. The first thing he sees is the violet hair of Teslad's head laying on his crotch area of all places. "Odd. I didn't feel her there." Kazuya shifts his legs, slightly, and lets out a small hiss of pain. "That's why...my legs are numb." Kazuya looks down at his chest and finds three arms resting upon his chest. He stares at this in confusion before he attempts to move his fingers and is greeted with more pain, not as much as when he moved his legs, but enough. "Damn it...My entire body has gone numb. What the..."

He tries to move his entire right arm, but gets greeted with more pain than before. A hiss of pain begins to creep from his mouth when he hears a soft moan of pleasure. His eyes slide to the right, as far as they can go, as he doesn't want to chance turning his neck for fear of even more numbing pain. What graces his field of vision is the cleavage from a rather large bust. "Are those what I think they are..." Kazuya mutters out seemingly unable to pull his eyes away from the cleavage. "I really hope those don't belong to who I think they belong too." Kazuya manages to pull his eyes away, but at that moment the lights in his recovery room flash on.

Kazuya lets out a cry of pain as he snaps his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the bright lights of the room. His cry wakes up all four of his aunts. Cassandra, Teslad and Lucie are all up and off the bed in a defensive stance around Kazuya's bed. Cassandra has moved to the foot of the left side of the bed. This allows Windy May's alter eyes to be able to scan the room as she embraces Kazuya more tightly. She squeaks when Kazuya lets out a hiss of pain. She then opens her mouth to speak, but Lucie seems to beat her too it.

"Yumi-san?" Yumi stands in the doorway with a sheepish look upon her face as her hand is still poised on the light switch. Lucie relaxes, but is the only one of the three, around the bed, to do so. "What brings you here, at this time?" Lucie inquires as she places her right hand upon Teslad's shoulder. Teslad glances quickly at her before returning her gaze upon Yumi. Windy May touches Cassandra's left wrist making her calm down slightly, but still remain partially on guard.

"I just wanted to see if Kazuya-kun was alright. Well, that and what Arnett-chan had told me was going on when she left." Yumi informs them with a small chuckle. Kazuya lets out a weak one of his own. All five pairs of eyes shift to him.

"Anyone want to help me get un-numb." Kazuya asks as he shifts his legs and a small hiss escapes him.

"Ah. I'm so sorry, Kazuya-kun." Windy May squeaks out as she lifts him up and then slides off the bed with him in her arms. "I feel asleep and..." Windy May glances around at her sisters. Cassandra and Teslad won't meet her eyes. They both glance down at the bed seemingly finding it more interesting. Lucie locks gazes with Windy May and gives her a small regretful smile. "We're so sorry, Kazuya-kun. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Kazuya smiles at Windy May's care.

"It's fine. I wasn't angry with any of you." Cassandra and Teslad snap their gazes from the bed and place them quickly on Kazuya. Cassandra has a small smile upon her lips. Kazuya chuckles once more. "I just don't want to be numb anymore. That's not good for a person's body, you know." Yumi chuckles as she moves closer to the group. All of Kazuya's aunts, except Windy May, who doesn't seem to want to remove her gaze from Kazuya, snap slightly terrifying gazes upon Yumi. Yumi lifts her hands up and takes a step backwards. "Cassandra, Teslad-san, Lucie-san leave Yumi-sensei alone." Kazuya says with a very authoritative tone in his voice. All three of his aunts turn their gazes from Yumi back to Kazuya.

"Thanks, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya gives Yumi a small smile. "Now lets get you up and walking, shall we."

* * *

After one agonizingly painful massage from Cassandra, who really doesn't understand the meaning behind why a numb body is in pain, and then several more from Windy May and Teslad, who seems to get things far more than Cassandra, Kazuya is finally up on his feet taking tentative steps around the recovery room. He stops and turns around to face his aunts and Yumi. He grins at them before he takes a step towards them and has his right leg cave a little, from still being slightly numb. Cassandra reacts to this the quickest and with the most concern as she's by Kazuya with her arms wrapped around his waist. She then pulls him towards her. Kazuya protests physically, but isn't strong enough to keep his head from being smothered in his aunt's bust. Yumi shakes her head and chuckles. Windy May giggles. Teslad and Lucie exchange glances and then look back at their sister and nephew. Lucie has a small smile on her face as she looks on.

* * *

Satellizer sits on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting against her knees. After a nice little conversation with Su-Na about why she was crying last night she'd been in her room ever since. She mutters into her knees. If anyone was there with her they'd think she's rambling unintelligible things like some sort of mad woman. A knock at her door makes her snap her head up, for the first time in several hours. By the look upon her face it would be a safe bet to say she hasn't slept at all. Not wanting to see anyone she lets out a loud animalistic grunt.

* * *

Rana had gotten the reason behind Satellizer's crying from Su-Na not that long after she had left the recovery center. She had spent the entire night worrying about Satellizer so she decided to go and pay her a visit. Right now she's sort of regretting she had chose to do so because her knocking doesn't receive her a greeting, but a nasty little grunt. Regardless, her worry gets the better of her and she pushes forward.

"Satella-san, de arimasu?" Rana receives yet another grunt of the same caliber. She scratches her cheek and lets out a small sigh. "Please allow me in, Satella-san. I'm worried about you, de arimasu."

* * *

Kazuya takes in a huge breath of fresh air as he steps out the main doors of the recovery center. Jamming his, newly recovered, hands into his pockets he sets off from the recovery center. He doesn't even wait until his aunts and Yumi are all out of the building.

Windy May rushes from the main doors right up to Kazuya's side. The moment she gets there she links her left arm with his right and tickles the side of his wrist with her index finger. Kazuya chuckles and slips his hand out of his pocket and the two of them lace their fingers together as they walk along the path towards the main campus courtyard. Within seconds Cassandra, Teslad and Lucie have reached the pair. Kazuya sighs, but smiles nonetheless as he slips his left hand from his pocket and holds it out behind him. Before Cassandra can grasp it and no doubt wrench Kazuya's arm painfully, Teslad takes hold of it and walks forward as she does.

Cassandra frowns. Lucie smiles softly before falling into step beside Cassandra who walks a couple of steps behind the lead trio. Yumi walks a few steps behind Cassandra and Lucie with a smile of her own. The group meets their first pair of students and the day begins just like any other day in the current West Genetics. The only difference is Kim Yumi taking up the rear.

* * *

"I'm sure Kazuya-kun didn't mean anything by it, de arimasu." Satellizer shifts her head to glance at Rana who sits on her bed next to her. "He was just saying that Teslad-san is his aunt and is family, de arimasu. He didn't mean he wanted you to leave, de arimasuka." Satellizer sighs and shifts her head back to facing her knees. Rana tilts her head.

"You don't get it, Rana." Satellizer begins without looking up or away from her knees. "I'm always second place." Rana tilts her head in the other direction confused.

"Second place, de arimasu?"

"Yes." Satellizer pulls her head up from her knees and looks at Rana. "It's like his aunts are his actual girlfriend and I'm just someone to make it seem like it's not true." An even heavier look of confusion creeps across Rana's face.

"Girlfriend...de arimasuyo...?" Satellizer raises a brow at Rana's confusion. Rana just sits staring at Satellizer.

"You don't understand girlfriend, Rana?" Rana shakes her head slowly the look of confusion still sitting upon her face. "It's what you call your significant other when you're a couple. Well, I'd call him my boyfriend." Rana shakes her head again and the look of confusion falls away to be replaced by one of utter shock and dismay. Satellizer blinks unclear as to what's going on or if she should say anything more.

* * *

"Man." Kazuya says breaking the silence that had been engulfing him, Yumi and his aunts. Windy May tilts her head to look at him with her bright cheery smile. Teslad tilts her head to look at him with her usual stern expression, though her eyes shimmer slightly, not that many would notice. "It feels awesome to just be walking about like this. I really do hate being in the recovery center." Yumi peaks around Lucie with a coy smile on her face.

"Thought, the aunt smothering would make you like it more, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya sighs as a few first and second year girls, nearby, giggle. Windy May giggles as well and pushes closer to Kazuya's side. Kazuya smiles and lets out a small chuckle as Teslad decides to snuggle closer to him like Windy May.

"Even my aunts can't make that sterile environment any better than it is. Not when they make my entire body go numb." Kazuya finishes with a grin spreading across his face. Windy May squeaks and looks down, while her sisters just look down. Yumi peaks around Lucie then shifts and peaks around Cassandra.

"I think you just hurt them, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya chuckles and stops walking. Windy May and Teslad stop on a dime beside him. Cassandra and Lucie do the same a couple of steps behind them. Yumi bumps into Cassandra and Lucie and almost falls backwards onto her butt. "Whoa. Jeez, Kazuya-kun. You could at least warn me." Kazuya has just straightened up from peering at Windy May and Teslad's faces.

"I'm glad you're not the one that follows me around on campus everyday, Yumi-sensei." Kazuya comments with a chuckle as he caresses Windy May and Teslad's hands with his thumbs. Both of his aunts tilt their heads to look at him. Kazuya turns his head both ways and gives each of them a bright smile. Teslad responds by placing her head upon his left shoulder. Windy May responds with a bright smile of her own. Kazuya's smile widens and he sets off walking once more. Teslad and Windy May pick up a fraction of a second later. Teslad walks with her head resting on his shoulder. A few third year girls see this and let out little "awws" at the sight. Cassandra glances at them and tilts her head at their sounds. Lucie smiles softly at the confusion Cassandra displays. Yumi chuckles and the veers off from the group.

"Gotta run, Kazuya-kun. You know where to find me if you want to talk." Windy May waves her hand in response to Yumi, in a "ya, ya" fashion. "Smart ass." Kazuya lets out a laugh at that.

"You know me to well, Windy May-chan." Windy May giggles.

* * *

Rana jumps up with rage coursing through her eyes and along her face. Her lips are curled back into what one would call a nasty little animalistic snarl. Satellizer leans back on her bed in an attempt to get as far away from Rana as possible.

"You and Kazuya-kun are together!? When did this happen!?" Satellizer notices that Rana has dropped all pretenses of her usual "de arimasu" which would suggest it's some sort of equivalent to a psychosomatic thing. Though, at this point she really doesn't want to say anything on the matter. "Why has Kazuya-kun not told me about this!? Is this why he hasn't been spending time with me when I ask!?" Rana finally quiets her ranting and stares down at Satellizer with that enraged animalistic snarl on her face.

"He...didn't...want to...hurt...you..." Satellizer manages to get before she clamps her mouth shut as Rana's plasma-tic Pandora Transcended state wings spring forth from her back.

"He didn't want to hurt me!?" Rana's face contorts in even more rage and her plasma-tic wings grow in length. The sheer power emitting off of her shakes not only Satellizer's dorm room, but the entire dorm as screams of panic from other girls fill the air.


	6. A Legendary Life VI

Windy May's eyes flick back and forth between Rana and Satellizer. Both girls sit on the couch in the main sitting area of the flat, built on the West Genetics campus, not far from the Recovery Center, for Kazuya and his four aunts, looking down at their knees. Kazuya sits in one of the arm chairs, on the right side of the room, as rigid as a board. Whether it's because of Cassandra sitting on the right arm rest and Teslad sitting on the left arm rest or the situation only Kazuya himself could know. Right now though he's not actually in his right mind making him unable to even figure that out.

Windy May shifts her gaze from the girls and settles it upon Kazuya. Kazuya goes even more rigid, if that was even possible at this point, until Windy May gives him a big bright smile. Kazuya lets out a small sigh of relief and returns Windy May's smile with a small one of his own. Seeing that Kazuya is no longer scared stiff, for whatever reason, Windy May turns her attention back to Rana and Satellizer. Both girls snap their heads back down as they were looking at Kazuya when Windy May was.

"What exactly happened, ladies?" Rana and Satellizer both raise their heads and open their mouths to speak at the same time. Windy May holds her hand up. "One at a time please." Windy May points at Satellizer. "You first." Satellizer takes in a deep breath before beginning.

"Well, I was, I guess, sulking in my room when Rana came to my door." Satellizer steals a quick glance at Rana before returning her gaze to Windy May. Windy May now has a small glare settled on her face, which makes Satellizer extremely uncomfortable and she begins to fidget. Windy May tilts her head.

"Go on, Satella-chan." Satellizer nods her head rigidly.

"I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't take the hint. So...I let her in and we talked. She was really worried about me and wanted to make me feel better over Kazuya's treatment of me the night before." Kazuya rigidly turns his head to look at Satellizer. Windy May turns her head to settle her glare upon Kazuya. Kazuya snaps his head in Windy May's direction. He lets out a small groan and raises his hand up to rub his neck. "Then I..." Windy May glances back at Satellizer when she trails off.

"What did you do, Satella-chan?" Windy May smiles at Satellizer. "No ones going to say or do anything, right?" Windy May trains a small glare upon Rana. Rana cringes and sinks back into the couch.

"I ended up expressing my inner most feelings to her." Kazuya raises a brow, but doesn't comment for fear of another Windy May glare, which to him is even creepier than a Lucie glare or even a Lucie smile. Satellizer doesn't say anymore. Windy May tilts her head.

"Don't leave us hanging, Satella-chan." Satellizer just looks down at her knees. Windy May sighs and turns her gaze upon Rana. Rana sits up stock straight and all rigid. "You're up then, Rana-chan." Rana fidgets before taking in a deep breath.

"Well, after Su-Na-san told me what happened between Satella-san and Kazuya-kun I spent the better part of the night worrying, de arimasu. When I couldn't bare it anymore I went to see Satella-san, de arimasu." Rana scratches her cheek and then fidgets some more. Windy May tilts her head again as Kazuya seems to have become rather itchy all of a sudden. He starts scratching his arms rigorously as Rana takes in a deep breath to continue. "She let out some animal like grunt, but I was really worried so I pressed on and she finally let me into her room, de arimasuka. After we talked for a few hours she finally told me something..." Rana trails off and looks down at her knees.

"This won't do. How can we get to the bottom of this if you won't tell us the most important part, ladies." Windy May says with a sigh. "We're never going to find out why Rana-chan went off the deep end if you clam up." Windy May gets up and walks over to Rana and Satellizer. She slides her hands beneath their chins and lifts their heads up. She gives them a big bright smile. "Tell me, please."

* * *

Kazuya paces in front of Rana and Satellizer. Windy May and the rest of Kazuya's aunts had left to leave him to get to the bottom of things as it wasn't looking like the two were going to say anything more to the group. Windy May figured Kazuya, alone, could get them to speak up on the matter. Kazuya stops and stares hard at the window behind Rana and Satellizer's heads.

"My aunts are gone." Kazuya looks through the window to see Windy May waving at him with Teslad standing on her left side and Cassandra standing on her right. Windy May holds up her other hand to show Kazuya that she's got Cassandra leashed as the two of them are holding hands. "Yep they're gone so you can tell me what's going on." Kazuya settles his gaze upon Satellizer. She averts her gaze from his by look back at her knees. Kazuya scowls, slightly, as he turns his gaze upon Rana. Rana fidgets, but holds his gaze. "Tell me, Rana." Kazuya insists as his slight scowl turns into a full blown one. Rana squeaks and then clears her throat. She then speaks insanely fast.

"Satella-san told me she thinks your aunts are actually your girlfriend and that she's just someone to make it seem like it's not true, de arimasu." Satellizer's eyes widen and she snaps her gaze up to look at Rana before quickly shifting it to Kazuya.

* * *

Kazuya runs through the paths of West Genetics not heading in any particular direction or towards any place. After hearing what Rana said he would prefer to be anywhere, but near Satellizer right now. Kazuya stops to regain his breath before he picks up again only moving at a slower pace than before. Not paying attention to where he's going he bumps into something and nearly falls over.

"Kazuya-kun?" Kazuya stares up. There stands Amelia, in casual clothes, instead of Chevalier attire, with a concerned look upon her face. "Are you okay?" Kazuya gives her a small smile and nods his head even though its clear to anyone, especially Amelia, that he's not.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone!? What did you two do to my adorable little nephew!?" Rana and Satellizer cringe and shrink back from the aunt scorned that is Windy May. "Go find him this instant, you hear!? Go!" Rana and Satellizer nod their heads and use double accel to get out of the flat as quickly as possible. Windy May lets out a disgruntled sigh as she turns to her sisters. "Can you believe those two? And Satella-chan has the gull to call herself Kazuya-kun's girlfriend. And to think that Rana-chan has the gull to try and become..." Windy May's eyes widen and she spins around. Cassandra, Teslad and Lucie all share glances before turning to see the hem of Windy May's rose colored dress slip out the front door of the flat.

* * *

Amelia and Kazuya sit in a small cafe along the strip mall located about a mile from West Genetics. Kazuya is laughing and smiling, even though he's still hurting on the inside from Satellizer's words. Amelia can see it in his eyes, but doesn't want to break the mood they have going.

"I'm telling you, you need to buy that game." Kazuya shakes his head and lets out a snort. "Seriously, it's the best out of all the recent ones to come out for that system."

"I don't believe that for a second, Amelia-san. I saw the trailers for it and even played the demo. It's nothing compared to the others." Amelia sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"The demo has some of the slowest sections of the game. Also the demo has sections that are no longer in the game or were tweaked based on the reception the demo received." Kazuya looks like he's pondering the idea that their game topic could be a better game than he thought. "The demo is pretty much not even close to what the game is now. The main characters, the look and the game play style are the only aspects that were kept from the demo." Kazuya holds his hands up and chuckles.

"Okay, okay. I surrender. I'll get the game, Amelia-san." Amelia smiles victoriously before pouting slightly. Kazuya raises a brow. "I agreed to buy the game what's with the pout? I can tell you now you won't win if you want to have a pout war, Amelia-san." Kazuya says with a wide grin. Amelia's pout intensifies.

"You're on Kazuya-kun." Kazuya chuckles and begins revving up his awesome puppy dog pout.


	7. A Legendary Life VII

Amelia and Kazuya walk side by side laughing as they approach West Genetics. Kazuya has a small bag in his right hand. Amelia stops laughing as she turns her head and sees a young lady standing by the entrance way into the campus. Kazuya raises a brow and turns his head to look ahead of him. His eyes widen when he sees the young lady at the entrance, is none other than his aunt Windy May. Kazuya walks a bit closer before stopping a few feet from Windy May. Amelia stops right beside him her hands causally placed inside the pockets of her light blue colored jeans.

"Hey, Windy May-chan." Kazuya says tentatively as she stares at him with a somber expression on her face, not her usual cheery smile. "What are you doing here?" Windy May still doesn't reply to him she just shifts her gaze upon Amelia. Amelia gives her a small, some what, awkward smile. Windy May then turns and begins walking through the main courtyard of the campus. She looks over her shoulder and gives Kazuya and Amelia a small gesture, with her head, for them to follow her. Kazuya sighs and looks at Amelia. "I'm guessing I'm about to be chewed out by my aunt or aunts and you're about to be brought down with me, Amelia-san." Amelia gives him a big puppy dog pout. Kazuya laughs.

"Still with that. How cruel, Kazuya-kun." Kazuya raises a brow, but before he can speak Windy May is right between them. She hits him on the head causing him to let out a hiss of pain. Amelia's eyes widen. "I don't think that was necessary, Windy May-san." Windy May turns and sets a small glare upon Amelia. Amelia gulps and takes a small step back. Windy May begins walking back to the entrance.

"Follow. Me. Now!" Kazuya and Amelia both gulp and follow quickly after Windy May.

* * *

Teslad and Cassandra turn their heads to look at the front door, of the flat, as it opens. Windy May walks inside followed by a scared Kazuya and an awkward Amelia. Lucie doesn't take her eyes off Rana and Satellizer who sit in the same spots upon the living areas couch. Windy May grabs Kazuya's right hand and pulls him further into the room with her. Amelia awkwardly shuts the door behind her as Kazuya is pulled away while giving her a pleading look. Windy May swings Kazuya around her and plops him down in the space between Rana and Satellizer. Kazuya assumes the same position as them with his head down staring at his knees. Windy May walks over to Lucie, Teslad and Cassandra. She stands in front of Cassandra staring at Kazuya and the two ladies. She then turns her head to observe Amelia.

"You can have a seat over there, hun." Windy May states with a small smile on her face as she gestures to the armchair. Amelia nods her head hesitantly before walking over to the chair and sitting down. Windy May turns her head back to the three on the couch and her smile fades away. "Now we're going to try this again. Only this time the main focus is Kazuya-kun." Kazuya snaps his head up.

"W-w-what..." Windy May glares at him and he lets out a squeak before scrunching as far back as he can into the back of the couch. Rana and Satellizer don't even attempt to look at him they just continue to stare at their knees.

"As I was saying Kazuya-kun is the focus. He will," Windy May puts heavy emphasizes on the word "will", "Tell us everything, about this little situation, without making me have to pry it out of him. Am I clear?" Windy May says the last part with a tone that suggests if Kazuya doesn't obey she might kill him.

* * *

Amelia sits in the armchair with a sheer look of amazement upon her face. She couldn't believe that Kazuya had done such things for the last few months. Windy May stares at Kazuya with a look that could melt steel, figuratively speaking of course. Though, at this point Kazuya would wish it could literately melt steel that way he wouldn't have to be sitting here right now.

Lucie sits in the armchair on the left side of the room cradling a crying Rana in her lap. She holds a small sad smile upon her face as she strokes the crying young ladies hair softly. Satellizer sits staring between the rigid Kazuya and the crying Rana with a depressed look upon her face. Teslad places her hand upon Windy May's right shoulder effectively cutting through the tension in the room as Windy May turns her head to look at Teslad. Teslad glances at Kazuya before locking her eyes with Windy May. Windy May tilts her head. Teslad looks back at Kazuya before shaking her head at Windy May. Windy May sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Do you want me to let him off, Teslad?" Teslad shakes her head. "Well, then what do you want me to do with him? What do you think is the best course of action here? Should I ground him like he's a ten year old?" Teslad nods her head at this, but then shakes it. "Ground him and then beat some sense into him?" Teslad nods her head. Kazuya waits for the shake of Teslad's head, but it never comes. Kazuya's eyes widen in fear as Windy May and Teslad turn to look upon him. Suddenly, Cassandra takes Windy May's right wrist and Teslads left one in her hands.

"Can I...deal with...Kazuya-kun...?" Windy May and Teslad exchange glances. Kazuya let's out a small sigh of relief, but then freezes at the implications of this arrangement. Also the sobs of Rana finally seem to reach his ears and he turns his head to gaze upon Lucie cradling Rana in her lap. Kazuya drops his head down and his hands slide down between his legs as his elbows rest on his thighs. Whatever Cassandra has planned for him he probably deserves, at this point.

* * *

Kazuya raises a brow as he, Cassandra and Amelia, of all people, walk through the streets of Shibuya, of all places, side by side. Cassandra has his right arm linked with his left and they're holding hands. Kazuya's right side places her away from the curb. Amelia is on Kazuya's left placing her next to the curb as she walks. From time to time she glances at Kazuya's left arm and her right as if debating whether or not to link arms with him in the same manner as Cassandra. She stops herself from doing so for fear of what Cassandra might do to her. Kazuya walks in silence the entire time. He didn't even object, in the slightest, to Cassandra wanting to link arms with him and hold his hand. Even though he knew his arm will probably be wrenched painfully, at some point, and that his right arm is usually reserved for Windy May.

They walk for a bit more and then come to a light, which Cassandra doesn't understand, so she keeps walking causing Kazuya to end up having his arm wrenched. On top of that he gets pulled into on coming traffic with Cassandra. The only thing is Kazuya is the first one any car will hit. Amelia dashes forward and scoops Kazuya up while grasping the arm, linked with Cassandra's, so as not to harm him upon using double accel to move off the street, while pulling Cassandra along behind her.

Arriving on the other side of the street Amelia rounds on Cassandra with a glare burning upon her face. "What is wrong with you!? Are you trying to get Kazuya-kun killed!?" Kazuya stares at Amelia in utter shock and fear. Though, the fear isn't for himself, but for her. Cassandra just stares at Amelia with a look seemingly devoid of emotion. "Is that it!? You're just going to stare at me like nothing happened!? That you didn't almost try and get him killed in one of the stupidest ways possible!?"

"That's enough, Amelia-san." Kazuya snaps at her. Amelia snaps her head in his direction with her eyes wide.

"W-w-what...?"

"Leave Cassandra alone." Amelia's mouth opens, but then she snaps it shut. She opens it again, but is unable to make a sound. Kazuya sighs and gives her a small smile. "She doesn't know any better. She's like a child." Amelia turns her gaze from Kazuya back to Cassandra.

"A child? She's my age." Kazuya chuckles.

"She's actually older than you, by quite a bit." Amelia doesn't reply she just continues to stare at Cassandra. Cassandra tilts her head before shifting her gaze onto Kazuya.

"Kazuya-kun..." Kazuya looks at Cassandra with a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, Cassandra?" Cassandra gives him a small smile before speaking once more.

"I am...sorry..." Kazuya's eyes wide and he begins to choke. Amelia's eyes widen and she quickly claps Kazuya on the back to help relieve his choking fit. Cassandra's smile turns into a frown, but she remains still. Kazuya's choking stops. He gives Amelia a small smile before returning his gaze upon Cassandra. Cassandra looks at him with a sad expression upon her face.

"It's fine, Cassandra. I'm not angry with you." Cassandra's expression turns into one of pure joy. Her eyes sparkle with it. Kazuya gives her a big bright smile. He then looks at Amelia who is looking at him like he's the most insane person in the world. "She means well, Amelia-san. She just doesn't notice things like stop lights. She didn't mean to put me in harms way." Amelia nods her head before replying.

"Though, I still don't see how you can be so cheery." Kazuya's smile brightens even more as he laughs.

"Because, I've never seen her with such a look of joy upon her face." Cassandra tugs on the sleeve of Kazuya's short sleeved black, with white trim, polo-shirt. "What is it, Cassandra?"

"Kazuya-kun..." Kazuya remains silent waiting to hear what she might say. Amelia watches the two of them with a dejected look upon her face. Clearly, upset with the fact that she completely misjudged the blonde woman and made an ass of herself. Cassandra doesn't say anything more just stares at Kazuya with her new found look of joy. Kazuya chuckles and holds out his right hand to her. Cassandra's smile widens and she takes his hand gently in her own. Kazuya turns pulling Cassandra along with him. Cassandra moves along with him and comes up on his right side. They lace their fingers together as Kazuya holds his left hand out to Amelia. Her eyes widen and her dejected look turns into a smile as she takes his hand.

* * *

Lucie continues to cradle Rana who's crying has turned into soft sobbing. Windy May paces back and forth in front of Satellizer. Satellizer sits watching Windy May pace, which is giving her a bit of a headache. Teslad stands by the window leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Windy May stops and looks at Lucie.

"What do you think Cassandra is doing to Kazuya-kun, Lucie?" Lucie, who begins stroking Rana's hair once more as her crying has erupted again, looks over at Windy May.

"It's Cassandra. What do you think she's doing with Kazuya?" Windy May's eyes widen, but then she shakes her head and giggles. Lucie and Teslad raise a brow. "Why are you giggling, Windy May?"

"Why? Well, because Kazuya-kun is not alone with Cassandra so it can't be the usual." Lucie smiles softly as she cradles Rana more closely to her.

"Ah. Yes, she won't attempt to smother him in an awkward way with that other girl with them."

"Amelia-san." Windy May tilts her head to look at Satellizer. Lucie simply shifts her gaze from Windy May to Satellizer. Teslad tilts her head and leans forward, a bit, to glance at Satellizer.

"Is that her name, Satella-chan?" Windy May asks. Satellizer nods her head. "Then I guess, Amelia-chan, will keep Cassandra from doing weird things with Kazuya-kun. Though, if that's not what's happening how exactly is Cassandra punishing, Kazuya-kun?" Teslad tilts her head back signifying she's probably in thought. Lucie shakes her head and gives a small shrug. Windy May stares out the window, behind Satellizer, lost in thought.


	8. A Legendary Life VIII

Windy May stands glaring at Kazuya, Amelia and Cassandra. All three of them sit upon the couch in the flat's living area. Kazuya stares at his knees. Amelia stares at Windy May's glaring face with a look of utter pants wetting terror. Cassandra stares at Windy May with the same look of pure joy she had on her face until Windy May found them out.

"Is that what you call dealing with him, Cassandra." Cassandra's look of pure joy dulls a little as she focuses upon Windy May. "Well? I know you don't speak often, but I want some replies here." Lucie walks over to Windy May and places a hand upon her right shoulder. Windy May glances at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Leave Cassandra alone. You know she doesn't know any better when it comes to Kazuya." Windy May lets out a small grunt before turning away from the three on the couch. Amelia takes in a sharp breath of air as she relaxes a tad. Kazuya looks up at both his aunts with a look of curiosity on his face. Cassandra turns her head to stare past Amelia at Kazuya. The look of pure joy revving back up to what it was when they were in Shibuya.

"Kazuya-kun...is my...baby..." Everyone, including Amelia, all turn their heads to look upon Cassandra. Her eyes never leave Kazuya even when his eyes lock with her and he has an awkward look upon his face. "I...can't be...mad...with him...I would...feel...terrible..." Kazuya's awkward look falls away and he smiles at Cassandra. Cassandra reaches her arm out past Amelia, who leans back a little so not to be in the way even more, and touches his cheek. "My...baby..." Windy May sighs and crosses her arms across her stomach. Lucie raises a brow and does the same.

"Um...does that mean I can go and see Rana, now?" Kazuya inquires as he sits smiling at Cassandra as she caresses his cheek softly. Windy May trains a small glare upon Kazuya. He doesn't seem to notice it in the least. Windy May lets out another small grunt before sighing. Lucie stares at her sister with some concern in her eyes.

"Fine, Kazuya-kun. You can go and see Rana-chan." Kazuya pulls away from Cassandra and practically springs from the couch. Kazuya rushes over to Windy May and hugs her tightly. Windy May smiles softly and returns the hug. Kazuya pulls back and smiles at Windy May.

"You're the best, Windy May-chan." Windy May's smile widens. Kazuya turns and heads for the front door of the flat. Lucie grasps his left writst gently. Kazuya stops and looks at her.

"She's in our room sleeping. Teslad is watching over her." Kazuya nods his head in thanks as he turns and walks towards the hallway at the back of the living area. All four ladies watch him as he goes. Cassandra is the only one that moves to follow after him. Windy May sighs and shakes her head.

"Cassandra." Windy May begins with a figurative ton of authority lacing her voice. Cassandra stops in her tracks and glances back at Windy May. Kazuya turns the corner to head down the hall at that moment. "Leave him alone. He needs time with Rana-chan." Cassandra turns back and moves to go around the corner. Windy May dashes forward and cuts her off holding her arms out wide. "I. Said. Leave. Him. Alone. Cassandra." Cassandra's look of pure joy falls away completely and she hangs her head like a child being told she can't go outside and play with her friends.

* * *

Kazuya approaches Teslad and Lucie's shared bedroom. Taking in a deep breath to steady and calm himself he knocks upon the door with probably more force than necessary. Kazuya's eyes widen when it's not Teslad who opens the door, but Satellizer.

"Satella-chan? What are you doing here?" Satellizer gives Kazuya a small smile before moving out of his way without a word. Kazuya sighs and walks into the room. Teslad lifts her gaze from the sleeping Rana to settle it upon Kazuya. Kazuya chuckles awkwardly. "Hey, Teslad-s...Teslad." Teslad rises from Lucie's bed, as Rana sleeps, sobbing slightly, on her own bed, before walking towards Kazuya. Upon reaching him she tilts her head down to him and then a second later she pinches both of his cheeks leaving big red welts on them. Kazuya cringes in pain and rubs his cheeks with tears stinging his eyes as Teslad allows him to go past her. Kazuya stops by the edge of Teslad's bed. He lowers a sad smile to Rana's sleeping face. He then turns his head, with his sad smile, to look at Teslad and Satellizer. "Can I get a few minutes alone with her, please?"

* * *

Several minutes after Teslad and Satellizer leave Kazuya sits upon Lucie's bed gazing at Rana's sleeping face with a forlorn look upon his face. He drops his head into his heads and groans.

"What have I done?" Kazuya raises his head and settles his gaze back upon Rana. "I can't believe I just started an extremely serious, yet secretive, relationship with Satella-chan without even conveying my feels to...Rana-chan..." Kazuya lets out a low snarl before punching Lucie's bed as hard as he can. He sighs when he hears a small ripping sound. "Great yet another thing to kick myself over."

* * *

"No. No. No." Windy May says with her eyes narrowed at Cassandra. "You. Can't. Go. See. Kazuya-kun." Cassandra hangs her head like a child again and goes to sit upon the couch. Amelia giggles softly before clamping her hands over her mouth. Windy May doesn't even pay her any mind. Lucie and Teslad just watch Cassandra with raised brows not understanding her odd, even for her, reaction. "Finally. She's sitting back down. I hope Kazuya-kun appreciates everything I'm doing for him."

"I'm sure he does, Windy May-san." Amelia says with a smile. Windy May turns her head and settles a smiling glare upon Amelia. Amelia squeaks and sinks back into the couch. Teslad and Lucie raise brows and exchanges glances with each other.

* * *

Rana sits, with her legs stretched out to her right, staring at Kazuya with tears threatening to spill from her eyes and tear stained cheeks. Kazuya sits across from her with his head in his hands groaning. They'd been like that for a minute or so since Rana woke up and saw him gazing at her with his forlorn look. Rana sniffles making Kazuya raise his head up. He gives her a sad smile. She returns it with a sad one of her own.

"I'm so sorry, Rana...-chan." Rana's sad smile lifts a little bit upon hearing the affectionate suffix. "I should have told you the moment Satella-chan and I decided to become an..." Kazuya trails off and slaps his head back into his hands with a groan. Rana reaches out her hands and gently pries his hands from his face. Once done he glances up at her.

"An official couple, right?" Kazuya chuckles weakly and nods his head. Rana giggles, but even more weakly than Kazuya chuckled. "I should have known when you began meeting with me less and less, de arimasu." Rana looks away and drops her hands from Kazuya's. Kazuya sighs and drops his arms down on the bed by his sides.

"I wish I could make things right, Rana-chan." Rana sniffles and curls up tightly on the bed. Kazuya looks at her and sighs again. "I'm guessing I won't be able to, but..." Kazuya looks away and then stands up. "I'll leave now, Rana-chan." He walks around the bed towards the closed door. He reaches for it and pulls it open. "I'm sorry..." Just as he's about to close the door Rana crosses the distance and yanks it wide open.

"All you have to do is love me, de arimasu. I don't care if you're with Satella-san, de arimasu. Just love me on the side, de arimasuka." She then leans up and kisses Kazuya. Kazuya goes rigid. Satellizer sees this from the other end of the hallway. She raises her hands to her mouth to muffle her sob before turning to run off.

* * *

While Rana and Kazuya were talking Satellizer was sitting with Kazuya's aunts and Amelia looking dejected. Amelia turns to her and places an arm around her shoulders.

"Cheer up. It's not your fault he didn't break things off with Rana-san before officially getting with you, Satella-san." Satellizer gives Amelia a weak chuckle in reply. Amelia sighs and gives Satellizer a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"You know she's right, Satella-chan." Windy May pipes up. "It's all Kazuya-kun's fault and here I thought he was my adorable little nephew." Cassandra gets up and makes for the hallway as Windy May fumes. Cassandra's about to round the corner when Windy May calls her on it. "Get. Back. Here. Now. Cassandra." Cassandra turns back with her head hanging, once again like a child not being allowed to go out and play with her friends, as Windy May turns back to Satellizer. "Just let him make an ass of himself and when he's done give him the cold shoulder for a few days and then all will be on its way to being right again. I hope." Cassandra has turned back to make a break for it as Windy May sighs out this last part. "Get. Back. Here. You." Windy May snatches Cassandra's right wrist and pulls her away from the hallway. She lightly hits her on the head repeatedly between each word she speaks. "How. Many. Times. Must. I. Tell. You. To. Leave. Kazuya-kun. Alone." Cassandra has a frown on her face as Satellizer and Amelia giggle at the sight. Lucie chuckles softly. While Teslad's eyes shimmer which may suggest she finds the sight amusing.

"I think I'm going to see if Kazuya-kun is done." Satellizer tells everyone as she regains herself from her giggling and rises from the couch. Windy May stops hitting Cassandra and looks over at Satellizer.

"Alright. Just don't be kind to him, Satella-chan. Remember cold shoulder." Windy May then goes back to hitting Cassandra lightly upon the head. Cassandra's frown remains solid on her face. Satellizer laughs and makes her way towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Alright, Windy May-san. Though, I make no promises." Windy May giggles as she hits Cassandra a little to hard. Cassandra touches her head, where Windy May's hand impacted, as Satellizer nears the corner.

"That...hurt...Windy May..." All the ladies, except Teslad and of course Cassandra, laugh at that statement. Satellizer rounds the corner at that very moment.

* * *

What she sees is Rana kissing Kazuya. She raises her hands to her mouth to muffle her sob before turning to run off. Right at that moment Kazuya pushes Rana away from him.

"What's gotten into you, Rana-chan...?" Rana just smiles at Kazuya through tears of joy from being able to kiss him.

"Please say you'll love me on the side, Kazuya-kun. I couldn't bare it if you didn't, de arimasuyo." Kazuya shakes his head and lets out a small groan.

* * *

Windy May stops hitting Cassandra as she watches Satellizer practically yank the front door off its hinges in a frantic attempt to bolt from the flat. She looks in the direction of the bedrooms with a deadly glare on her face.

"He is not my adorable little nephew, anymore. He is my oh so very dead nephew." Windy May says this as she clenches her hands into fists and makes a beeline for the bedrooms. Cassandra grabs her left wrist halting her.

"Leave. Kazuya-kun. Alone. Windy May." Windy May stares in shock at Cassandra. Lucie and Teslad exchange glances. Lucie has a look of surprise on her face. Teslad's eyes seem to shimmer a reflection of that surprise, but it's Teslad so it could just have been the light bouncing off her eyes some how. Amelia gets up from the couch and makes a break for the front door.

"I'm going to go make sure Satella-san is alright." Windy May nods her head as she continues to stare shocked at Cassandra. Cassandra narrows her eyes at Windy May.

"Leave him...alone...or I...will...hit you..." Windy May nods her head dumbly and Cassandra drops her wrist.


	9. A Legendary Life IX

Kazuya and Rana come around the corner into the living area. Kazuya is shaking his head and groaning. Rana is smiling like a giddy school girl, which in most ways she is. Windy May stands facing them with her arms crossed over her chest and a small glare trained right at Kazuya. Cassandra stands slightly behind her with her arms at her side and a small affectionate smile gracing her lips as she gazes upon Kazuya. Lucie and Teslad sit upon the couch the former attempting to ignore the situation and the latter just being her usual self.

Cassandra moves past Windy May to embrace Kazuya nestling his head between her breasts. Kazuya jerks some what startled, but relaxes when he feels the comfortable embrace of Cassandra's arms and breasts. He lets out a small sigh into them causing Cassandra to widen her smile and hold him more tightly. Almost as tightly as she did when she was reunited with him, over a year ago, after the twelfth Nova clash.

"Enjoying. Yourself. Kazuya-kun." Kazuya goes rigid and attempts to pull back to look at Windy May, but Cassandra keeps him from doing so. Windy May walks closer to the pair and crouches down so Kazuya can glance downward at her. Though, it doesn't go as planned as Kazuya, to begin with, doesn't bother to try and shift his head to look down and seconds, after Windy May has crouched, Cassandra has pulled Kazuya away to the other side of the living area. From her crouch Windy May glares at Cassandra. Her smile is present on her face making the glare that much creepier. Cassandra, of course, is unfazed by this and just returns Windy May's glare with one of her own.

* * *

Satellizer runs through the West Genetics campus heading for the main building. Tears stream down her face as she nears the steps leading towards the front door. Glowing lines appear along her neck, hands and face as she reaches the base of the steps. Kicking off she leaps up onto the roof of the main building and runs over to her old hiding spot upon the roof. The glowing lines recede as she sinks down to a seated position. Pulling her legs up to her chest she begins to cry into her thighs.

* * *

Amelia comes to a stop at the base of the main building. She stares up at the rooftop with a sad smile on her face. Activating her plasma stigmata causing the glowing lines to spread up her neck towards her face and along her hands she crouches. She then lets out a sigh and straightens back up. The glowing lines recede and then disappear all together.

"Maybe it's best if I leave her be for a little." Amelia sighs out as she moves to sit upon the first step. Resting her elbows on her thighs she places her head upon the palms of her hands and stares at the courtyard stones. Footsteps cause her to snap her head up.

"Is something wrong, Amelia?" Elizabeth inquires as she comes to a stop a few feet from the crimson haired young lady with her arms crossed across her stomach. She wears her chevalier attire. Amelia gives Elizabeth a small smile.

* * *

"Let go..." Kazuya barely manages to get out with his head mashed between Cassandra's breasts. Cassandra glances down at him her glare replaced by a sad frown. Windy May continues to give Cassandra her smiling glare only now she's standing at her full height with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You heard him, Cassandra." Cassandra glances back up at Windy May though with a half-ass version of her previous glare. "Let. Him. Go." Cassandra shakes her head and holds him more tightly. Kazuya begins to squirm around in her embrace. "Damn it, Cassandra. You're going to kill him." Cassandra glances down at Kazuya.

"Kill...my...baby...?" Cassandra lets Kazuya go. Kazuya falls onto his ass. He lets out a yelp of pain, but it's over shadowed by a siren going off and words booming out over it.

"Alert. Alert. All Legendary Pandora, Pandora and Limiters gear up and prepare for deployment." Kazuya's eyes widen and he springs to his feet. Windy May is already beside him, before he can even register her, linking her arm with his. Cassandra takes the free one, his left arm, and the two of them lift Kazuya off the ground and dash out of the flat. Lucie and Teslad exchange glances before they, followed by Rana, dash out of the flat after their sisters and nephew.

* * *

Satellizer snaps her tear stained face up upon hearing the siren go off. She doesn't move as the voice booms over the siren. "Alert. Alert. All Legendary Pandora, Pandora and Limiters gear up and prepare for deployment." Satellizer lowers her head back to her thighs and begins crying into them again soaking the skirt of her West Genetics uniform even more.

* * *

"Really? Now? I just arrived back and I have to deal with a Nova strike." Elizabeth lets out a heavy sigh as Amelia stands up and activates her plasma stigmata. "You, Arnett and Cleo come back and not a single thing. I'm cursed aren't I?" Amelia giggles at that causing Elizabeth to smile softly at her.

"Cursed or not we've got to go, Elizabeth-san." Elizabeth gives Amelia a small pout, but nonetheless nods her head. "Just give me a minute to grab Satella-san." Elizabeth's pout disappears and she raises a brow as Amelia leaps up. Elizabeth watches her back flip onto the roof of the main building.

* * *

Amelia lands, turns and scans the rooftop for any signs of Satellizer. Unable to spot her she dashes to the other side of the roof calling out to her. "Satella-san!? Are you still up here!?" Amelia turns her head to the left and spots Satellizer balled up and crying just as Elizabeth lands upon the roof. "Satella-san..." Amelia whispers as she goes over to the younger lady and kneels down in front of her. Elizabeth approaches them with the glowing lines along her neck, face and hands signifying her active plasma stigmata.

"What's happened now?" Amelia doesn't glance or give a reply to Elizabeth she just wraps her arms around Satellizer and pulls the young lady against her. Satellizer responds by wrapping her arms around Amelia and crying into her chest. "Why is it every time I see this young one she's always in a state of despair?" Amelia glances up at Elizabeth with a small glare as she cradles Satellizer. Elizabeth takes a small step backwards. "Amelia..." Amelia rises up, pulling Satellizer up with her, and angles herself to be able to take in Elizabeth's full form.

"Leave Satella-san alone, Elizabeth-san." Elizabeth's eyes widen at the amount of venom Amelia puts behind her words and she takes another step backwards. "She's been through enough. She doesn't need you mocking her." The sound of the booming voice halts any response that Elizabeth could attempt to make.

"Alert. Alert. All Legendary Pandora, Pandora and Limiters gear up and prepare for deployment." Amelia glares once more at Elizabeth as she strokes Satellizer's hair and then takes off with double accel. Elizabeth remains dumbstruck by what just happened.

* * *

Amelia arrives, with Satellizer cradled in her arms, to find a few dozen Pandora and about a dozen Limiters all ready to go. Arnett, Cleo and Ingrid are among them. The three of them walk over to Amelia. Each of them has a brow raised at the sight before them.

"What's up with Satella-chan?" Arnett inquires as she looks down at Satellizer's crying face. Amelia shakes her head and crouches down to place Satellizer on the floor of the deployment area. Only the crying younger lady won't let go of her. A small sad smile creeps along Amelia's face while a slightly confused one graces Arnett's. "I'm missing something again, aren't I?"

"Indeed you are, Arnett." Arnett snaps her head up from Satellizer upon hearing Elizabeth's voice. Cleo and Ingrid also settle their gazes upon Elizabeth. "Though, I'm in the dark as well as to what has happened to Satella-san." Amelia sighs.

"It's a personal matter that I happened to bear witness to." Amelia looks down at Satellizer's tear stained crying face. Amelia strokes Satellizer's hair as she cradles the younger lady in her right arm. The other ladies exchange glances and seem to have the sense to let it go and go back to focusing on the call for deployment. Well, all of them except for Arnett.

"I'm practically Satella-chan's best friend. I have a right to know what's going on with her." Amelia glances up at Arnett to see the younger lady with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Amelia-san." Amelia sighs and looks back down at Satellizer. Arnett taps her foot impatiently awaiting a response from Amelia. Before Amelia can give her one the deployment area hanger doors begin to slide open.

* * *

Kazuya lets out a heavy sigh as he spots the large forms of the S-Type Nova, on the outskirts of the campus, from his spot on the root top, of the main campus building, holding hands with Lucie. Lucie doesn't pull her eyes off of the S-Type Nova until Kazuya begins tracing circles on her left hand. She turns her head and glances down at their entwined hands and then up at Kazuya. Kazuya just stares off at the S-Type Nova suggesting he's subconsciously or unconsciously caressing her hand. Lucie smiles softly, but doesn't say anything. She turns her head back to the S-Type Nova as a bright light begins to emerge from their core's.

* * *

There's a hard look in Windy May's narrowed eyes as she swings her Legendary Plasma War Hammer. Her usual smile is present, but she doesn't seem to be as cheerful as usual. Her hammer collides with the head of a Saurian Nova and completely caves it in as about a dozen more converge upon her. As Windy May spins around and smashes several of them into oblivion several others are sliced clean in two by Teslad who appears next to Windy May as all the damaged Saurian Nova begin disintegrating.

Windy May and Teslad exchange glances as a huge blast of plasma energy tears past Windy May inches from her face. The plasma blast eviscerates almost three dozen Saurian Nova. Windy May turns her head and lays a glare upon Cassandra who stands, a few feet away, with her Legendary Plasma Blade lowered down like a heavy artillery gun.

Teslad lashes out with her Legendary Plasma Bladed Tonfas shredding through several Saurian Nova in a protective stance over Windy May. She then nudges Windy May with her right elbow. Windy May pulls her glare from Cassandra and gets her head back into the situation at hand as she swings her war hammer with a nasty little snarl.

* * *

Arnett and Amelia stand back to back with their plasma weapons held at the ready. Each of them has a grin on their glowing line covered face as they swing their weapons diagonally cutting through a couple of Saurian Nova each.

Several feet from them Cleo and Rana stand back to back throwing punches at any Saurian Nova that come within range. Seeming to be unable to punch through these young ladies defenses the Saurian Nova pull back and begin to organize for a combined strike only before they can move forward they're bombarded by plasma blasts. A feral grin comes across Cleo and Rana's faces as they split up and begin jamming double accel level speed punches into the heads of the Saurian Nova, under the cover of the plasma blasts.

Elizabeth smiles, as plasma blasts from her plasma weapon rain down upon the Saurian Nova, as she sees Satellizer and Ingrid moving side by side as they shred through Saurian Nova after Saurian Nova. Her smile fades when she spots the bright light emerging from the core's of the S-Type Nova, on the outskirts of the campus.

* * *

Windy May looks about ready to explode, not literally, but figuratively, as yet another plasma blast passes inches from her face before eviscerating a few dozen Saurian Nova. This one closer than the previous two. Windy May is about to round on Cassandra when Teslad nudges her this time with her left elbow. Windy May turns back to Teslad and catches sight of the bright light emerging from the core's of the S-Type Nova. Her eyes widen as she takes off towards the S-Type Nova.

"Get everyone clear." Teslad nods her head as Windy May disappears among the hordes of Saurian Nova lacing the campus' main courtyard. Teslad deliberately passes by Cassandra so she can nudge her in the side of the head. Cassandra glances at Teslad. Teslad just gestures with her head for Cassandra to, no doubt, do as Windy May instructed.

* * *

"I really don't like the looks of what's going on over there, Lucie-san." Kazuya says without taking his eyes off the S-Type Nova. "I really think you should go and deal with it." Lucie's eyes widen and she shifts her gaze from the S-Type Nova to Kazuya. Kazuya still doesn't take his eyes off the S-Type Nova.

"Kazuya...?" The question in Lucie's voice causes Kazuya to take his gaze off the S-Type Nova and turn his head to look at her. Lucie stares at him with a look of mild shock.

"You don't have to stay here and babysit me, Lucie-san. I'm not even in the middle of the fighting." Kazuya gestures out around them. "I'm up here on the roof of the main building while everyone else is fighting."

"You're up here and I'm with you for your protection not because myself or any of my sisters believes you need to be babysat." Lucie replies as she gives Kazuya a fond smile. Kazuya returns the smile with a sad one of his own.

"I just..." Kazuya looks away from Lucie back towards the brightening light at the S-Type Nova's cores. "I feel guilty, you know. I'm up here away from it all while the other Limiters are down there fighting enemies they are no match for. Not to mention the fact that things could end a lot sooner if you were down there aiding your sisters, Lucie-san." Lucie grasps Kazuya's chin lightly and turns his head back so she can lock gazes with him.

"Listen to me, Kazuya."


End file.
